


this easy warmth

by BlackBlood1872



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Burnish Galo Thymos, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBlood1872/pseuds/BlackBlood1872
Summary: Like the different types of fire, some Burnish are infernos. Some are candles, quiet and unassuming.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	this easy warmth

When they find him, Galo is wreathed in flame, magenta and teal and isolated. The rubble around him is cool, even before the flames die down to a flicker in his palm.

He calls them Lio’s flames, but she’s never seen a Burnish flame that responds to another’s will like this. Never once it’s separate from the Burnish who created it. Even if Lio was the one to start this fire, Galo is the one to cultivate it, to change its shape and draw it over his skin like a favored coat.

Aina has seen Burnish awakenings that are violent, explosions of power that tear through the space around them, but that is not the only way. Like the different types of fire, some Burnish are infernos. Some are candles, quiet and unassuming.

She’s never thought of Galo as either of those things, but his awakening is. In a way, she thinks, it suits him. He’s so over-the-top in the rest of his personality, and the easy warmth of this fire is the exact sort of balance he needs.


End file.
